headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
V (2009)/Season 1
Category:Seasons Season One of V aired on ABC from November, 2009 to May, 2010, spanning a total of twelve episodes. The series is a remake of the original V television franchise. This season featured Elizabeth Mitchell in the role of F.B.I. agent Erica Evans, with former Firefly actress Morena Baccarin taking on the role of the show's central antagonist, Anna, who is an analog of Diana from the original series. Other stars include former The 4400 male lead Joel Gretsch as Jack Landry - a priest with a violent past, Morris Chestnut as Ryan Nichols - a "good" alien, Scott Wolf as douche bag reporter Chad Decker, Logan Huffman as angry teenage jerkwad Tyler Evans - son of Erica Evans, Lourdes Benedicto as Ryan's girlfriend Valerie Stevens, Laura Vandervoort as Lisa, who is Anna's daughter, and Christopher Shyer as Marcus - Anna's right-hand (or right-claw) man. Actor Charles Mesure becomes a recurring guest star midway through the season as a terrorist named Kyle Hobbes. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Scott Peters - Creator; Executive producer * Kenneth Johnson - Franchise creator * Steve Pearlman - Executive producer * Scott Rosenbaum - Executive producer * Jace Hall - Executive producer * Yves Simoneau - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Charles Murray - Co-executive producer * Natalie Chaidez - Co-executive producer * Sam Egan - Co-executive producer * Kathy Gilroy - Producer * Cameron Litvack - Co-producer * Christine Roum - Co-producer * Brian Wankum - Co-producer * Angela Russo Otstot - Co-producer * Gregg Hurwitz - Consulting producer * John Wirth - Consulting producer Directors * Bobby Roth * Bryan Spicer * David Barrett * Dean White * Jonathan Frakes * Frederick E.O. Toye * Robert Duncan McNeill * Yves Simoneau Writers * Angela Russo Otstot * Cameron Litvack * Charles Murray * Christine Roum * Diego Gutierrez * Gregg Hurwitz * John Wirth * Kenneth Johnson * Natalie Chaidez * Sam Egan * Scott Peters * Scott Rosenbaum Notes & Trivia * Co-producer and writer Angela Russo-Otstot is credited as Angela Russo Otstot in this season. * Director Fred Toye is credited as Frederick E.O. Toye in this season. * Jeffrey Bell is only an executive producer on three episodes of the show from this season. * Sam Egan is only a co-executive producer on three episodes of the show from this season. * Franchise creator Kenneth Johnson contributed to the story development for the pilot episode. * Two directors on the season, Jonathan Frakes, who directed "John May", and Robert Duncan McNeill, who directed "Red Sky", are also known as actors in the Star Trek franchise. Frakes played William T. Riker on Star Trek: The Next Generation and McNeill played Tom Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. Home Video V: The Complete First Season is a three-disc DVD collection that includes all twelve episodes from the remake of V, which aired on ABC from 2009 to 2010. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on November 2nd, 2010. * Total running time: 300 minutes. * Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1. * Languages: English. * Subtitles: English (CC), Spanish and French, and dubbed in Portuguese. * Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (widescreen). * Audio commentary on "Fruition" by Scott Rosenbaum and Steve Pearlman. * Includes unaired scenes from select episodes. * Featurette: "The Actor's Journey from Human to V". * Featurette: "An Alien in Human Skin: The Makeup FX of V". * Featurette: "Breaking Story: The World of V". * Featurette: "The Visual FX of V". See also ---- Category:V/Seasons Category:Morena Baccarin